Volcanic Defender
Volcanic Defender is the fifth stage in Volkanos Volcano. Battleground At the start of the battle, 3 Shy Boys will spawn. The boss, Teacher Bun Bun, will appear almost immediately after. After, 1 Shy Boy will continue to spawn at a slow pace. Strategy If the player doesn't have good defense units, the Shy Boys can knock down the Cat Base. Be sure to have enough income and spawn anti-floating Cats like Delinquent Cat, or Bahamut Cat and start spamming meatshields (Macho Cat, Wall Cat, etc.) and other units. If possible use the Cap'n Ahab combo, (whale cat and fisherman cat) to increase base health. Use a Rich Cat and then deploy Bahamut to kill the Shy Boys. Immediately start spamming meatshields after the shy boys are killed, and use a strong single-damage unit to knockback Bun-Bun. Continue meatshield spam. You can also use Butterfly Cat to one shot the Shy Boys for max wallet at the beginning. They can also be a good help when fighting the Teacher Bun-Bun (The following strategy is used for 3 Stars, so if you don't have the Cats and if you don't wanna use items, do not use this strategy. Cat Lineup: * Meatshields: '''Crazed Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Jiangshi Cat * Paris Cat (Just something to do damage against the enemies) * Maximum The Fighter (To kill the Shy Boys) * Doctor Cat, Sanzo Cat - Both are good against Bun Bun * Bahamut (To kill Bun Bun) Start by spawning a few Eraser Cats to stall Shy Boys for a bit, then start spawning Maximum to kill Shy Boys. When you kill 1 Shy Boy, use the money to upgrade your Worker Cat and save up the rest. When Bun Bun comes out, spawn Bahamut and your anti-floating cats. By now don't spam Maximum because Bun Bun can kill them in 1 hit. You can use a Cat CPU if you want to, but you can spam the cats very easily. Right now all you need to do is spam and try to keep your attackers safe. '''Strategy 2 Cats needed: * Eraser/Wall Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Crazed Macho Cat * Dark/Brave Cat, Paris Cat, Beefcake Cat, Delinquent Cat * Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat Start the level by spamming three Dark Cats to do massive damage to the Shy Boys. While your Dark Cats attack the Shy Boys, build up your Cat Worker. When the Bun Bun comes out send Bahamut to knock back the Bun Bun and kill The Shy Boys. When you have a lot of money, send out Ururun, but don't send her out when you just enough money because you won't be able to stall, then spam everything you have to take out the Bun Bun and win. 'Strategy 3 (for Four-Star difficulty) ' Power-Ups: Rich Cat Cat Line-up: Meatshields (Gato Amigo, Catburger, Jiangshi and/or Ramen), Sanzo Cat, Necromancer Cat, Paris Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat (Use an additional useful Cat if you used three meatshields instead of four.) Immediately send some meatshields. Once they die, let the Shy Boys hit your base, then spend money for a Bahamut Cat. Start your stream of meatshields and anti-Floating Cats once Bahamut is out. By this time, the Shy Boys should be nearly dead, and Bun Bun should be attacking your army. Once they die, they will completely fill your money, so make sure to upgrade your Cat Wallet before this happens. After they're dead, purchase Ururun and spam Paris Cats. By now you should have a lot of effect Cats out, and Bun Bun will be unable to advance because he will be Slowed or Frozen. Eventually, he will die, and you can safely finish this tough stage. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s10.html Category:Sub-chapter 10 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels